Just a dream
by D Fan P
Summary: Yesterday was Sam's 15th birthday. What kind of gift did she received from her ghost boy, find out reading the story! Phantom Planet did happen, but Danny and Sam didn't kiss and confess their feelings.Note: Missing word problem solved.


**Hi everyone! Im new to FanFiction and this is my first story. I am thinking to make this story a one-shot, but if you want more ,write in the reviews. So on whit the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song Keep holding on.**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and the song belongs to Avril Lavinge **

2 in the morning. Last room in the corridor.

Sam Manson was in her room, but not sleeping. She was writting in her personal book also known by the name diary. Next to her was a glass of apple juice and a muffin. She couldn't write whitout her favourite black and white stripped pen whit a black cat on the top. The pen was a gift from Danny Fenton (Also known as Amity Park's ghost super-hero Danny Phantom) on her 15th could ask why just a pen but it wasn't JUST A PEN. The pen had a note in it. Not JUST A NOTE. A love note. Not JUST A LOVE NOTE. A confession of love note to her- Sam the ''_freak goth girl whit no life_'' Manson, from The Danny Phantom/ Fenton the ''_ coolest and hottest guy on the earth'' _as Paulina had said .

Now Sam didn't know how to react to this note. She had read it like a thousand times and everytime she felt akwardly-shy-happy. She read the note again.

_Hey Birthday Girl!_

_Happy birthday, Sam. I hope you like the pen and the diary. I didn't know what to get the girl who has and can get everything. Sooo, I flew to that Goth bookwriter you liked- Universal Darkness. Then i asked him what can i get the goth girl who has everything to her birthday, and so we made a deel, that if i gave him my autograph he would give me his favourite pen and his old journal-diary._

_Anyway...again happy birthday._

_Oh who am i kidding, Sam there is something that you need to know. My hand is really shaking right now :). It's been a while, but i like you more just a girl friend. Shit let's be real- I. LOVE . YOU .SAM. There it's been said. Or written. That doesn't matter right now. I hope i can get an answer to my question. Do you like me back? Answer anytime you know will be right. I will hear you. _

_Your Ghost Boy,_

_Danny._

She even glued it in her new diary. Next to the note there was a reply.

_Do i like him back? Of course not. I crazy love him back. Heck i've been dreaming about our wedding. Far to often . And what the heck did he mean that he could hear me if i answerd his question?_

Sam's parents wore in Paris for a buisness meeting or something, so Sam was left alone in the anormous mansion. She turned on the radio on her desk. The song '' keep holding on'' was on . Sam went in the middle of the room and started dance-dreaming.

_Your not alone _

_together we stand _

_I'll be by your side_

_You know i'll take your hand._

She was dreaming about her wedding. Again . It was their first dance. Danny took her hand and pulled her close .She put one hand on his neck and the other hand on the corner of her dress. They started dancing, slow and sweet. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but suddenly she started to fade.

_-Sam what is going on? _Danny asked_. - Oh no! Danny im waking up._She answerd._ -Wait, this is just a dream? _But she couldn't answer. She was gone.

She came back to reality. She didn't notice the tears in her eye's.

_-No, danny don't go. I love you._

She closed her eye's hoping to fall back in the dream, but a sudden cold breeze didn't let her.

_-How long?, t_he breeze asked_.- What do you meen?_ Sam answerd. She saw that her diary was floating in air.

_- Danny show yourself so that i can punch you for reading my diary._

In the corner of the room she saw materilazing a 15 year old halfa. He had his ussuall black and white hazmat suit whit a D logo on it. She saw he was swinging his head slowly in the rythm of the music. He offerd his hand to her.

_- Care to dance whit me?_

Sam took his hand and put the other one on his neck .Danny put his hands on her waist . They started dancing. The more louder the song went the more they hanged on to eachother. Suddenly Sam spoke.

_- Did you meen it? - What? _Danny didn't understand_. - The note. _Finnaly he answerd so silent it was just a whisper. - _Every last word._

Suddenly Sam kissed him. They melted in the kiss for atleast 5 minutes until they needed air.

_- I love you, Danny. _Was the last thing she said until she passed out in his arms. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and put her in her bed.

_- I love you too, Sam. _Said Danny beafore he was gone out of the window and into the night.

**So how was it? Write your opinnion in the still hasn't said they want another chapter.**

**I am going to upload a new chapter Monday.**


End file.
